Real World
by Aavelyn
Summary: Another story. XP


The frigid beach felt utterly cozy under my skin as I stared out toward the stars, watching the leaping "lights" flicker overhead with the stars. Nothing felt the same; everything was a complete blur except the stagnant smell of the currently nonexistent seaweed. Life was getting too exciting, yet startling at the same time. That's want I wanted, but yet, it wasn't. Life is such a contradictory, seriously. My head tilted slightly to the side, yawning boredly with a stammered sigh about my thoughts.

Running away isn't one of my best ideas, especially when you don't know where you are going. Badly enough, I traveled in the opposite direction, heading toward the Gulf of Mexico instead of Nevada, where I was planning to go in the first place to met a certain someone. Maybe I shouldn't have read that map backwards, and I would be traveling the route I wanted to take, instead of ending up on McFadden Beach. Hmph, now you think about it, maybe this was a somewhat good idea. The beach is a good place to collect you and your "other half's" thoughts.

Rolling over once again, I decided to make myself comfortable by just gazing at the ocean, listening to the roar of the small waves. Up, curve, down, up, curve, and down; wow, this could give me a headache. My silvery hazel-blue irises followed the waves' patterns until the headache finally formed. Rolling over on my back, I resumed staring at the beach with a sudden yearning sensation to scream. I eventually did allow myself to scream, but it was more of a yelp since the water washed over my feet. I am so precautious, even if you poked me in the side, I'll squeal like a little girl unless I prepare myself.

Grimacing, I forced myself to pull my female petite body out of the mounds of sand, and clambered inland a few feet to escape the cold, salty waters. Only if I had someone to talk to, maybe I could get enough patience to run to Las Vegas without getting caught. Man, if I get caught, I think I would be put in a prison inside my room; my parents giving me food three times a day with an extra helping of scolding. Not something a 13 year old would appreciate until they move out.

All my thoughts were shattered when a high pitched voice entered my mind, the accent familar to my thoughts as I quickly planted myself into the sand once again to taint my blue jeans with the tiny grains.

_Joorrddaannn_

I moaned softly to myself before closing my eyes to reply to the mental thought that buzzed in my mind.

_What?_

There was a pause in my mind; apparently, someone was thinking.

_Why didn't you listen to me? I told you we should have taken that exit._

_Shuddup_

_Well, we could get to Shinta's if you would just LISTEN! Riku is waiting._

_Rheeaaa, don't start. You can see you're boyfriend soon._

_Fine... Hey! He's not my boyfriend!_

I growled softly before closing my eyes to signify that I meant my point to be brought.

_Shut it, Blue._

Another internal conflict, I have another person living/using inside me, and the bad thing is, we don't get along most of the time. Rhea is usually right about everything, and sometimes, I just want to prove her wrong. I have once, and I'll never let her live it down. Sighing gruffly from our final confrontations, I closed my eyes softly, murmuring something in my head before slowly rising to my knees. Wow, my patience came back quickly, didn't it? Seven hours must have been the trick. Finally, I pulled myself all they way to my barren feet, allowing my unruly, brunette hair to flap over my back from the weight of the sand.

Turning around slightly, I trudged all the way toward the wide area where the beach flowed into a road with the consent of Rhea informing me of where to go, even though I knew " Go to the street". I'm not that stupid, though I may act like it sometimes. Threading through the sand with my barren feet, I silently strode toward to the road, ready to pick up my cell phone ( which is always in my pocket) and call my friend, and maybe if I'm lucky, she'll pick up.

-----

" Come on! You better pick up! .. Please?"

Yes, I was talking to the phone, and apparently, it wasn't working. Shuffling my feet in the sand, I listened carefully to the sound of ringing through the small sounds of static hiss through the speaker of my silver cell phone. A minute rolled by so slowly I thought time stopped itself and went in reverse as I continued to listen for the "Aladdin" like voice.

_She's not going to pick up._

_Think that? Think again._

_Did. Not working, Tutin._

I grimaced before attempting to glare at this talkitive teenager trhough my thoughts with a tiny snarl, wishing this woman wouldn't use her language againist me, though I knew what it meant. Small. I, Jordan, was NOT SMALL! More like adverage sized... maybe I was small but that wasn't the point. I huffed silently before closing in the space of the phone and my ear until both were scrunched together, continueing my walk to find my carefully hidden bike where everything was stored; a person like me didn't go hungry.

" Well.. we better get going.." I sighed softly before caressing the silver device with my thumb, soon closing it with a single flip and soft snap. Skittering across the sand as fast as I possibly could, I raced to the area to find a cerulean bike just waiting to be ridden, 4 backpacks full of items also latched on the sides.

_I'll try calling later._

_Of course._

Shaking my head softly, as I normally would, I began to pull the bicycle out of the bushes and tossed it on my shoulder, my thick legs easily carrying the weight until we reached the road heading on I10. Amazingly, it would lead me to the other exits where I needed to be, thanks to my handy dandy map that helped me so much. Once on the road, I carefully set the bike down on the concrete and straddled the seat, balancing myself as I started off toward the road with a sliver of a smile spread through my lips with the intention that I had a long way to go.

" I'm on the road again-"

_Jordan.. Stop singing._

_Fine._

Pressing on the pedals, the bike gained speed until I reached a constant ten miles per hour, pacing myself so I wouldn't overwork myself at night, ignoring all the sounds of cars and loud music with daydreams filling my mind. It was about finally reached to my destination with a welcoming committe awaiting, only to find myself caught my the goverment who had hundreds of helicopers hovering over Shinta's house and Dante pointing up toward the "pretty lights". That daydream seemed to last forever as 30 minutes passed in a breeze, the action continueing as I "battled" the FBI, only to find my dad working as an undercover agent. That part scared me slightly as I pedaled on through the moonlit sky as if it was a dream itself.

After the daydream faded away, I started to think about what had happened in the the past year, my smile quickly dissovling into a some sort of grimace. This was the year I was supposed to start over, forget everything including my feeble attempts of suicide, but it turned out I had a "voice" inside my head that was smarter than I was and my social life sputtered down the toilet again. So many fights in church, sometimes I wish I was completely invisible, though I'm glad I met someone I can relate to, though she might have it worse than me.. but I'm just to stupid to see. You see, I messed up alot of things since I am so stubborn; I rarely give up into anything unless it's just a simple " let me see" since I CAN be nice. Sadly, it always turns out on the worse side, and I'd get hurt more than I intended too.

" If you dreams continue to fall, catch yourself on the side of the cliff and forget the troubles you once believed had come true," My little made-up song whispered through my lips, disappearing into the wind along with the beach as I reached the main highway within several massive kicks of my ebony pedals. God, I must be insane; anything could be out here, and I'm riding a bike. Oh, so scary.

Scary enough to make a mouse scream, if that was possible.

---

----

_I don't think that she knows that she's doing..._

_You think? If she did, it wouldn't look like crap._

_That's a little crude of you, it doesn't look all that bad, a little rough around the edges, but nothing too noticeable..._

_Are you really this stupid all the time?_

_Would the two of you just shut the hell up?_

"Funny, I was about to say the same to all three of you." I found myself snarling quietly at the wooden wardrobe ahead of me, the plastic knobs imitating gold shining unnecessary gleam into my focused eyes, uncaring of the damage it was doing to my current project. Sighing to the empty air around me, I tossed the carefully knotted rope away from my frustrated fingers and into a pile of crumpled papers and destroyed book covers, the small indentations of a rodent's teeth visible on the throw rug below as I threw myself backwards to sprawl on the bed behind me. The smell of wool and week faded shampoo filled my nose, a soft smile forming on my otherwise dried lips as I buried my face into the blanket near my head; memorizing the smell and remembering the loved event that had brought the smell.

_How long has it been since she was last here? Maybe a week and a half?_

_Pshh, I don't know, I don't keep track of her love life._

_You should, you are sharing this head you kn-_

"You guys are experts at ruining moments, you know that?" A moaned into the thick blanket with the now visible embroidery of a blue lion staring at the ceiling hungrily, it's claws outstretched from its place on the giant tree that hovered over the dark blue savanna grass. I swung my covered arm to the left, my hand groping around for the closest thing next to me, the long and unkept fingernails accompanying the limbs scraping against the green fabric of the folded futon in agitation. The soft feel of a pillowcase soothed my finding needs as I kept my face buried in the blanket under my and threw the soft pillow over the top of my head, thin strands of purple hair sticking noticeable out from the baby blue cover of the bedtime item. Sighing deeply, I allowed my senses to become immersed in the texture and smell of the fabric under me, my body sprawled out across the forest green "bed".

_Are you going to talk to Rhea today, Shinta?_

_Not you again! Get the hell out of here!_

_You have no control over what I do, stay out of our conversations._

_Why you insolent little piece of-_

A sudden knock on the outside of my room brought a smile of gratitude to my face, though it quickly faded as the sound of childish breathing made itself to my ears, a small tinging on the back of my neck announcing a pair of eyes settled on the sight of my sprawled body.

"Uh...Sabr-"

"What, Dante?" I growled through the blanket, the now slightly clenched hands hidden under the thick folds of the blanket.

"I need help on my game, can you help me?" Dante squeaked, the sound of his heavy steps confirming that he took a few steps into my domain.

"Can't you see that I'm busy? Come back later."

"But..."

"Later." The boy huffed in retaliation to my reluctance to sit in front of the television and destroy a horde of men on a video game for him, his footsteps nearing my place on my bed, but my snarl of agitation sent him out of my den and outside in the hallway, closing the door with a half slam behind him. A smile of happiness crossed my lips as I thrust myself upwards from my laying position, a small crown shaped necklace hitting my chest lightly as the smile disappeared from my face as I realized that the boredom that I had managed to divert returned with full force. Exhaling with disgruntlement, I hopped from my bed too the large chair placed in front of my steel desk on two bounds, a handful of blue-purple strands of hair falling into my face as the sounds of a booting computer filled the room instantaneously. My light blue eyes caught sight of the pitch black phone, the silver lining fading away from years of overused as my head flopped against the layers of white paper on the desk space, my nose within an inch of the short antenna as I closed my eyes with the regret of having nothing to occupy my time.


End file.
